<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini Story: Themed Shirt by LadyBlackwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852699">Mini Story: Themed Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings'>LadyBlackwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversation, FC - Freeform, Gen, OC, Shirt, Short, Siblings, Sisters, artwork included, prose, t-shirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina got Grizel a shirt to go with her new nickname! Not sure pet names are meant to declared that way but that thought isn't holding Mina back!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a mini story but it is related to a bigger story I wanted to write. Plus it also goes after the story talking about nicknames. A little bit more of Mina and Grizel's interactions. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Mina was a happy with herself. The idea sounded adorable, in her mind. When All Might began going on about bears and commenting about teddy bears Mina could not help but order a custom shirt to fit the situation; Grizel's new title as All Might's teddy bear. 'Too bad All Might probably won't be able to come today. not sure how many time sis will be willing to wear this,' Mina thought to herself as she paces and plays with her phone. Somehow she managed to get Grizel to try the shirt she ordered on. <br/>
<br/>
Grizel knew what was going on. It did not take much to figure out. Mina was terrible at hiding her emotions or keeping a secret. Still t-shirt or anything with an over-the-head hole where difficult for Grizel to get on, forget about doing it quickly. She knew the perfect accent to this shirt though was the jeans that she wore for All Might's birthday party. The shirt felt so odd when she finally got it on. How could something that looked so baggy feel that tight when she put it on. Eventually she made her way back out to Mina as she tugged on the end of the shirt, "Mina I'm not sure about this." Barely made it out before the shutter clicks. <br/>
<br/>
"You look great sis! Blue really does work on you!" Mina almost said with a giggle. Though she was not hiding the giant grin on her face. She almost squealed as she tried not to hop in place. <br/>
<br/>
"Thanks. Its cause of the silver.." Grizel said as dead-tone as possible while still actually talking. Mina became so excited as she was typing away on her phone she actually began walking up the wall and onto the ceiling. Grizel snickered, "Watch yourself.  What are you doing that has you so excited anyway?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sending it to All Might."<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
"He's going to be so excited!" Mina practically giggled as she hugged her phone.<br/>
<br/>
Grizel sighed as she smacked her forehead, "Mina.."  She just shook her head for a short while. Finally she stopped and looked down at the shirt again, this time tugging it out in front of her. "You really think he'd like something like this?" Grizel asked in complete honesty and slight confusion. <br/>
<br/>
Mina dropped off the ceiling, landing right next to her, "Oh yeah! I think he'll love it!"<br/>
<br/>
A message light pulsed on All Might's phone as he finished aiding the police in another arrest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunny Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Might wanted his own couple inspired themed shirt! It is not exactly what he thought but will it work?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>All Might loved the first t-shirt; so much so that he almost broke the door down coming to see it! It was a little surprising though when he asked where his was. ‘She’s my teddy bear and I’m her cuddle bunny right?’ Both Grizel and Mina were a little taken back by his comment, even if it was true. It was not a challenge that Mina was going to turn down!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a week of waiting for the mail and time searching for just the right shirt (in All Might’s size) Mina was very happy to call All Might for the grand revealing. Despite being surprised that the design was not on the main body of the shirt like Grizel’s was he eager to try it on. So much that to Mina’s surprised he began changing in the living room. Her squeal and covering her eyes only caused All Might to chuckle as put the new shirt on. He tossed his old one on the couch behind him right before Mina smacked his arm for surprising him. “So what do you think? Maybe I should it have got it look more like a uniform,” Mina began critiquing the design.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might looked at the sleeves; trying to pull his shoulders forward more. “I’m still not sure about this. The shirt feels nice and sits good but why are designs on the sleeves? Grizel’s is right in the middle of her shirt?” All Might wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s sis’s biggest part,” came right out of Mina. All Might’s eyes rolled as he glanced at Mina. “What? She’s built that way!” Mina slightly protested. “And you’re huge all over!” was perkily added. All Might’s head turned as he almost blushed at the comment giving Mina a smile. “Besides,” she was about to being again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Grizel asked walking into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina still had a smirk as she peeked around All Might to see Grizel in her relaxed outfit. “Look! I got big-brother a shirt too,” Mina purposely said in the most playful tone she had. Instantly both Grizel and All Might’s hands covered their faces while sighing. It only caused Mina to actually start laughing while the pair just looked embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s give it a look,” Grizel finally said as she came up next to All Might. Her fingers came up to the edge of the circle on his shoulder. As she pushed up with her toes slightly her other hand barely graced his arm, which he lifted just barely as he turned towards to her. Her fingers went around the circle’s edge, “Certified Cuddle Bunny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Mina squealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grizel smirked at her reaction. “I like the gold rabbit. It is very cute,” Grizel said with a soft smile as her fingers played under it. Mina smiled as All Might got a large smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might curled his other shoulder over, “I’m double certified if you would like to play with both my bunnies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of the sisters stopped. Glanced at each other and looked back at All Might. A slight chuckle came out of Grizel as confusion was on Mina’s face. “Honey. Bunny that, was awful,” Grizel almost teased. All Might almost immediately went into a pout. Grizel slide in front of All Might, kept one hand on his arm, and offered up the other. “But show me your bunnies,” she added. All Might as leaned over for her to touch both shoulders. “So how does one become a double certified cuddle bunny?” Grizel teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that is a cue for me to leave. Bye!” Mina hurried as she tried to flee in the impending wave of what she was not entirely sure of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might and Grizel blinked at her actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might smirked. “Well I would be guessing but it might be because I can cuddle like this,” he began as his arm gently slipped behind Grizel till his fingers played down her side. “Or I could use both and cuddle a tighter,” he teased before he picked Grizel up and held him close to his chest. “It could be that,” he said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grizel smirked, “I think someone is trying to become a master.” All Might snickered at her almost whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” slowly came out of All Might’s mouth causing the pair to giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair had laughed, talked, shared some food and even put on a movie. It was when the noise quieted down that Mina became curious and wondered out to check on her siblings. She smirked as she took a picture. Grizel tucked up All Might’s chin, their arms draped around each other, Grizel’s legs spilled over his massive body, and her hair sprayed across them and the couch like a feather pillow explosion. Mina just chuckled, “A cuddle bunny and a teddy bear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>